


disney boy

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Piano, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Strangers to Lovers, i love them, jun plays the piano, junhao is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: minghao hears jun play covers of disney songs on his piano late at night, and one song particular catches his attention.





	disney boy

**Author's Note:**

> warning!! i literally know nothing about piano please don't yell at me! i just think it's a really nice instrument :(

gyuboy: is your mystery boy playing again?

hao hao: what boy? 

hoshi roachie: you know, your mystery disney boy?

hao hoa: ohhhh no, not yet AND HE'S NOT MY DISNEY BOY

gyu boy: mhm suuuuuureee

minghao sat his phone on his desk, laughing softly at his friends. he sighed, looking out the window. there was a beautiful crescent moon tonight, stars filling the sky unlike no other night. tonight, had an aura. it was different somehow and the boy just couldn't figure out what made it that way. he grabbed his phone once more to check the time, the clock reading 11:10. it was getting late, but minghao wanted to hear the boy play next door on his piano. he gazed at the other house, seeing the lamp turned on, which meant he was coming in. he sat down, and checked the time. 

the purple haired boy sighed softly, cracking his knuckles. he pressed a single key, and seemed satisfied. he began to play a tune that he usually starts off with, under the sea from the little mermaid. it was one of minghao's favorites, he loved how fun it sounded. his fingers moved with expertise along the keys, minghao watching him. he could see the boy smile, even laughing as he played. the keys seemed to con trol him, as if his body was there but his mind was not.

it was a grand piano he played on every night, like the ones minghao sees in the fancy movies he's seen. he swiped across the keys, moving with such expertise that minghao wanted to personally thank him for making such soothing music. as the song came to a close, the boy became more invested. his eyes closed, moving along the keys. he played the last note with passion, scooching back from the grand instrument. 

he's never seen him do this on any night before. 

minghao watched him disappear, to return a minute later with a music book in hand. he saw him flip a couple of pages before making a noise of satisfactory. he set the music on a stand, twisting his wrists as he took a deep breath. minghao was intrigued to say the least. what song was he going to play? was it a classical mozart piece? or some other cool artistic piece of music? minghao was desperate to find out, opening his bedroom window for a better listen.

jun played softly at first, and minghao knew the song immediately. it was i see the light from the disney movie, tangled. he saw jun pause, to open his window. minghao heard the piano clearly, as well as the boy's voice. he sung in a language that minghao could understand fluenty, so he must've been chinese as well. with the open window, minghao got a clear picture of the pianist's face.

he was beautiful, like a work of art. his purple hair fell on his face which he frequently pushed back. his eyes were a deep chocoloate brown, staring intently at the page. his fingers were long, they had no trouble moving around such a large instrument couldn't be too hard for him. his nose was sharp, matching almost all of his physical features. his jaw line was much more noticeable, his lips curles up into a smile as he sang. 

minghao started to unconsciously sing along as well, matching the boy next door's voice. "and at last i see the light," they sang together in ab eautiful melody, one that only they could hear and pay attention to. in the midst of the night, if you listen closely you would be able to hear the faintest voices along with the soft tapping of keys on a piano. the pianist suddenly looked out of the window at moon, but ended up locking eyes with minghao instead. he stopped playing abruptly, not even finishing the line.

minghao was frozen, his fluffy bed head making him stand out in the night. the two locked eyes with each other, completely silent. “it’s you." was the only thing the purple haired boy could manage to say. as it turns out, minghao was being admired too. "m-me?" minghao said softly, even though the boy could hear him with the silence in the air. "come, please!" the boy said, hurrying him over.

minghao left his phone on his desk, slowly creeping down from his window. was this a bad idea? probably. i mean, what if he murders minghao in cold blood? that this was just his plot to fill his sadistic fantasies to torture him? but, he couldn't be too bad, even though he did just admit to watching minghao. he can't talk though, minghao has been doing the same. 

"i've seen you dance, to my piano playing. you're amazing." he said in awe. "oh! i'm junhui by the way. people just call me jun." minghao let out a smile, he spoke in mandarin so fluently. maybe they could actually have a decent conversation. "minghao, xu minghao. i love your piano." he said, twiddling his thumbs. there was an awkward silence, they didn't know each other enough for small talk to not be awkward. "teach me? how to play piano, i want to learn." minghao said, breaking the silence. jun smiled brightly, pulling him to the seat. 

"if i teach you how to play, will you teach me how to dance?" jun asked, grabbing minghao's dainty hands and placing them on the grand piano. "sure! now, why won't we get started?" minghao clapped his hands excitedly, scooting next to him. jun tried hard to ignore the sparks he felt whenever he saw minghao's face light up. 

 

minghao came again, and again, and again. and jun let him come in through his bedroom window every night, slowly teaching him the song they met to. 

"minghao! hurry up i'm waiting~!" jun called through his window. it's weird, that jun and minghao went to the same school, lived next to each other, even had lunch together. but they were only the closest during the late hours of the night. minghao came in for piano lessons, to help each other with their homework, or just to talk. and they liekd it that way, for it to be simple. 

minghao dashed across the lawn, jun grabbing his hand and letting him in. "alright, what song do you wanna learn today?" jun said, cracking his knuckles. "actually, remember when we first met? you said you wanted me to teach you how to dance, so let's start." minghao said, turning on the music. the familiar tune of the tangled song, i see the light. "oh minghao you didn't have to-" "shush, i wanted to. now come on!" minghao grabbed his hand, leading him to the fuzzy carpet he knew all too well.

"see, like this." minghao twirled around him, jun holding him tight. they stood together, giggling like two idiots. which is what they looked like, two idiots swaying to a disney song while gazing at each other. but to them, it was nice, peaceful for once in their lives. "hey minghao, can i ask you something?" jun said quietly. "yeah?" minghao said, turning to face him.

"can i, kiss you?"

minghao's eyes widened, but then softened. 

"yes, please." minghao said quietly. jun slowly leaned in, their noses bumping. "sorry, i've never done this before." jun said, the two of them smiling even harder. "let me do it, i watch plenty of twilight." minghao leaned in, and their lips slotted perfectly. the two slowly leaned back on the bed, minghao climbing on top of him. "baby, can i call you that now? are we dating? is this okay?" jun was asking too many questions, so minghao kissed him again. and again, so he would stop asking questions so they could keep kissing. 

eventually, minghao learned to play the piano, and jun learned to dance. and they started seeing each other during the day, instead of just sneaking through windows at 11 pm. because that's what boyfriends do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't proofread because i was too busy watching brooklyn nine nine and got distracted uwu
> 
> COME YELL AT ME!!  
> twitter: fairieshuas  
> instagram: princeshuaday // svtlaila


End file.
